


Where it all started

by UnpredictableEasty



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and funny, M/M, OC character - Freeform, One-shot in between NaNoWriMo2019, This is what happens when you are in a shadowhunter fan group, Why Herondales are afraid of ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnpredictableEasty/pseuds/UnpredictableEasty
Summary: Maybe Jace should have kept his mouth shut but now it was too late to do anything.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
Italics is used when the story is being narrated by Magnus.

Clary was very happy knowing that the business hours of institute were over and she could now just get some rest from all the diplomacy that he has to deal with. Eliott has yet again managed to get into a bind by breaking a selkie’s heart. Unfortunately, that selkie was very well connected and now Clary had to deal with the vampire and Selkie representatives and make sure that the romantic problem does not turn into a political one.

Atleast there was some kind of amusement as Lily kept kicking Elliott during the meeting. She knew as head of the New York institute she should have stopped her, but the vampire really deserved it.

She wished that Alec could finish his mission soon in Hong Kong. He was used to broker all agreement between downworlders, it was also easy because they actually listened to him. They didn’t trust her, they just knew her as the head and knew her ties with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

She shook her and decided to put the matter behind her. They didn’t get to any proper decision but they were willing to wait for Alec and not fight before that. At this point she was pretty sure Lily was thinking of just giving Elliott as a slave to the Fae. 

She decided to just get ready to go to Magnus’. Since Alec was not there, though he had his hands full with two kids, yet Magnus appreciated the company of two adults. He didn’t say anything but she knew from her own experience with Vikky that as much fun as it is to spend time with your child, only an adult could understand your responsibilities.

She entered her room and could already hear Jace and their daughter laughing and giggling. She rolled her eyes knowing that the giggling was indeed coming from Jace. She remembered once when he had said, “We are men, we do not giggle, we laugh manly.” Ofcourse he had started giggling just five minutes later when Vikky was trying to catch Captain Meow.

Jace had been taking care of her while Clary took care of the matter. She had told him to get Vikky ready but it seems he had, yet again, defied whatever she had told him.

“I hope you both are ready, otherwise no one is getting chocolates today after dinner.” Clary said, wondering when she started sounding like her mum.

There was a sudden silence and on a whim, she picked up her steele, and activated her hearing rune.

_ “... and we’ll say that you just tripped and that’s why your clothes are wet.”  _

_ “But Da, Mumma would know we are lying.” _

_ “Ofcourse she would not, I’m a magnificent liar.”  _

_ “Magn…. Magu….”  _ There was a sound of frustration,  _ “You’re Uncle Magnus?” _

Clary couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“I thought runes were not supposed to be used as eavesdropping tools.” Jace yelled from inside.

“That is when you’re trying to listen to girl’s conversation.” She playfully answered.

“We were also having a father- daughter conversation. Mom is not allowed to hear that, right Victoria?” 

They came out of the bathroom and even though Jace was still wet throughout, the little Herondale was totally wrapped up with towels.

Clary saw how Jace gave her a look and then Vikky’s golden eyes were on her and she nodded.

“Mom not allowed.” Clary blew her bangs dramatically at that.

“Vikky go to your room and choose what you want to wear.” 

Jace set her down, the five year old was gone before they could even blink.

“She’ll be the fastest shadowhunter ever.”

“Or best something else too?” 

Jace’s eyes softened at that.

“You know she can choose whoever she wants to be and I will still love the little angel of my life.”

Clary had a teasing remark on her tongue but decided to just lay her head on his chest, her hair stuck to the wet t-shirt he was wearing but she could already feel all her worry melting.

“I know.”

***************

There was something weird in Magnus’ expressions when he opened the door. He gave a narrow glance toward Jace and hugged Clary.

“Hello Biscuit.” He said, warmth suffused in his voice.

“Where are my little troublemakers?” Jace said, ducking under the door and saving Vikky from getting her head hit as she rode her dad’s shoulder.

“Why don’t Clary and Vikky go in and settle themselves while I have a little chat with oh so ‘Great Herondale’.” The warlock said, eyes again narrowing at Jace.

Clary knew enough of how they communicated to not worry about leaving them alone.

“So, I heard you saved me from a big horde of Iblis demons.” His voice was lofty.

The light voice looked liked a front when his face started making blue flames casually.

“Max told you about the story?” Jace asked, smiling nervously.

“He did, he was just so impressed with his uncle Jace. He was so strong that he came to save his own High Warlock Papa.”

Jace said nothing, tugging at his collar, wondering what Magnus had planned for him.

“I mean, ofcourse it would have just slipped your mind to tell them that it was indeed just a story and not, ‘definitely, totally true’.” 

The flames were slowly getting a bit big and some of them licked toward him.

Suddenly the fire was gone and Magnus was smiling with all his teeth shone, like a Cheshire cat.

“Why are you standing on the door? Come on in, I have quite some things planned.” He said, twirling on the spot and heading in.

Jace suddenly felt very, very nervous.

As always Magnus’ house looked different from the last time he had been here. It was cozy, instead of fashionable like last time. There was a fire in the fireplace and the lights were dim. An empty space was ready infront of it while the space was bordered by sofas and chairs. There was a piano on one side and bookshelves full to the brim on another.

“Come on kids, I have a story to tell, as ancient as the shadowhunters themselves and as interesting as, well, me.” The warlock said, twirling his fingers to float the kids infront of the fire.

The room filled with laughter and giggles and Magnus let the warmth of it settle in his bones.

“What’s it about?” Max asked, clutching his panda.

“It’s about the first Herondale.” Magnus stage whispered.

Jace was beyond nervous now.

Clary sent him an amused glance and settled beside Max, playing with his hair. Jace sat between Vikky and Rafael. The 10 year old was a bit old for stories like this but he stayed mesmerised with Magnus. He looked up as Jace sat beside him and gave him a small smile.

“So this story starts with Jonathan, the first Shadowhunter fighting a horde of Iblis demons alone.” Magnus gave a significant look toward Jace.

_ Jonathan knew that this fight was difficult. They had cornered him near Lake Lyn, one misstep and he will get thrown into it and he will end up delusional. The horde was bigger than any he had ever seen. He prayed to Raziel and kept slicing and parrying the demons. He stayed alert, one demon replacing two, keeping him from resting for even a bit. _

_ Just then a yell tore through the screeching of demons and he got a glimpse of golden haired man riding on his horse, an armour protecting his body. He got into the fray quite fast, leaving his horse behind as it seemed scared because of the creatures crawling around.  _

_ Soon Jonathan and the man were pressed back to back, attacking and protecting each others back. The man had skills, he had the demons pressing back, his moments were confident but at the same time unexpected, which caught more than one demon in surprise. _

_ Soon they were discharging the last of the demons and wiping their sword so that the sludge does not harden on it. The golden haired man offered him a smile, extending a hand toward him. Jonathan grinned in camaraderie. _

“You know I feel very uncomfortable that you’re not calling him Jonathan, the first Shadowhunter in the story.” Jace interrupted.

Magnus stayed silent but with just a twitch of his finger, the fire flared. The kids huddled together, watching it for a moment and looking back at Magnus as it settled back.

“As I was saying….”

_ “What were those infernal creatures?” the man asked. _

_ “Those were Iblis demons.” Jonathan replied.  _

_ Shadow world was supposed to be a secret from humans but considering the man could see the demons, he could only assume that the human was with the sight. _

_ “I am Jonathan.” He said. _

_ “I am Edward Herondale.” The man replied, “Say you, what were you doing, fighting demons all by yourself?”  _

_ Jonathan considered the man. Angel Raziel had sent him on this mission and this man seemed like he could be a great shadowhunter. _

_ “This is a task given to me by the angel Raziel himself. He had given me the mission to rid this world of demons and find men worthy enough to become nephilim, half human and half angel.” Jonathan explained. _

_ Edward seemed to be taking this very easily, humans with the sight tended to do that, they saw creatures their whole life, they believed easily. _

_ “I would like to contribute in this great mission, Jonathan.” The knight said, bowing slightly. _

_ “You have shown considerable skills today and your braveness is without doubt. I will give you the opportunity but know this, if you fail to get the blessings of Raziel, you shall die in the trial.”  _

“And like all the other blonde haired Herondale, what did you think he did?” Magnus said, a mischievous grin on his face.

“He said yes, ofcourse.” Jace replied immediately, even though the question was for kids.

Clary sniggered.

“Yes, he agreed, without thinking of what would happen if he did not pass in trial.” Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically at that.

_ “I agree” Edward said. _

_ “Shrug off your armour, for there is no protection from Raziel’s penetrating gaze. Accept the vulnerability only in the presence of angels only from now.”  _

_ Soon the blonde was kneeling infront of Jonathan, the first shadowhunter. The chalice in the shadowhunter’s hand gleamed golden, the blood of angels shimmering with their power. _

_ “And here I give you the Mortal Cup, to drink and rise as Nephilim, Edward Herondale.” _

_ He passed the cup to the waiting hands and gazed upon the man as he first marveled and then took a deep drink from it. Soon he had his head thrown back, a star starting to get engraved on his neck. His eyes turning from blue to golden. _

_ Unbeknownst to either, there was a duck, a small little thing who lived near the lake. _

Jace made a choking noise. Clary’s shoulder was shaking suspiciously as she hid her face in her hands.

_ She had been sleeping very deeply when all the commotion with the demons started. She tried to stay asleep but the noises from outside annoyed her. She decided to take matters into her own hands. _

_ She rose with a big huff and ambled out. She saw two men, one kneeling and one standing infront of him. Deciding on her target, she approached them, neither noticing the silly little creature.  _

“This is ridiculous, two shadowhunters not noticing a duck?” Jace grimaced at the last word.

“They were busy uncle Jace.” Blue said, looking at him with big eyes.

That expression stopped Jace from making any reply.

“Is everyone done interrupting?” Magnus asked.

_ She narrowed her gaze on the kneeling man, looking as he threw his head back and seeing her chance, she bit with all her power on his thigh. _

_ Since it was the moment of his transformation and the beginning of a new line of shadowhunters, all these changes registered in his genes. _

_ Thus, like the star of Herondale, the fear of ducks continue through all the years and centuries and generations. _

Magnus had that cat smile back on his face as he looked toward Jace. 

Rafael and Max laughed at the ending while Vikky stayed silent.

“What happened, Victoria?” Magnus asked, holding her hands.

Jace was puzzled, he knew that Magnus knew that Vikky didn’t like she was afraid of ducks, it always made her sad.

“So, am I going to be afraid of ducks always?” She asked in a small voice.

Magnus stood up at once.

“My little cookie afraid, no, that can’t happen.” Magnus said, an affronted look on his face. He made a gentle face again and kneeled infront of Victoria, taking her hand.

“You see darling, since Jonathan was impressed by Edward so much, he asked Raziel himself what could be done about it and guess what? Raziel gave a solution!” 

Jace was seeing his whole life running infront of his eyes.

“What?” Victoria asked, excited.

“He said that from Herondale line, a father and his child has to confront duck hundred times and then this curse would disappear from their whole future generations.”

Magnus settled back, leaning back on his hands, back to the fire and a smirk on his face. He looked satisfied.

“Dad, we have to save all the Herondales! Tomorrow we will face the ducks!!!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, it's food for writers like me.


End file.
